


You're My Polyphenols

by careandcry



Category: victon
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careandcry/pseuds/careandcry
Summary: "Gue boleh ngehubungin lo lagi 'kan?" tanya Sejun sebelum mereka berpisah menuju kediaman masing-masing.Seungsik mengangguk. Anggukan yang akan mengawali seluruh kisah panjang dua insan yang saling terpesona akan kehadirannya satu sama lain.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	You're My Polyphenols

Nyatanya hubungan antara dua manusia yang saling mencintai tak melulu soal cinta. Karena jika benar hanya karena cinta mengapa banyak sepasang kekasih yang putus ketika menjalani hubungan jarak jauh? Mengapa banyak hubungannya berakhir karena perbedaan pendapat? Mengapa banyak hubungan kandas karena orang tua tak menyetujui? Mengapa hubungan hancur karena merasa tak cukup pantas untuk berdampingan dengan kekasihnya? Cinta hanya salah satu dasar yang harus diperkuat dengan faktor lainnya yang mendukung dalam sebuah hubungan dengan sang terkasih.

Dulu, Seungsik punya orang yang ia kasihi dan mengasihinya.  
Dulu, Seungsik memiliki orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya.  
Dulu, Seungsik punya orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya.  
Dulu, Seungsik punya orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya, seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan kala dirinya terjatuh, seseorang yang mendengarkan keluhnya, seseorang yang jemarinya ia taut erat kala berjalan.

Tapi semuanya dulu. Siapa sangka sekarang Seungsik akan melihat nama seseorang itu bersanding dengan nama lain di atas sebuah kertas yang sedang ia tatap.

_Bukankah harusnya namaku yang ada di sana?_

_Bukankah dulu kita berjanji akan bersama selamanya?_

_Bukankah dulu kita berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kecuali maut yang menjemput?_

_Bukankah harusnya aku yang mengucap janji suci bersamamu?_

Seungsik melempar gelas kaca yang baru saja menjadi wadah untuk alkohol yang ia tenggak. Gelas itu hancur menjadi kepingan kecil percis seperti hatinya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

_"Kita udah delapan tahun Sik delapan tahun, wajar kalau keluarga aku nanya kapan kita akan nikah? Capek aku ditanya terus tentang kapan kamu mau nikahin aku? Ditekan terus. Lelah aku Sik. Aku pun gak tau kapan kamu akan siap."_

_"Aku lagi ngumpulin semuanya, kamu tau itu semua 'kan? Aku juga maunya bisa cepet nikahin kamu tapi nikah gak murah sayang. Aku janji secepatnya." Seungsik meraih jemari kekasihnya._

Satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah dalam hubungan harmonis keduanya adalah pernikahan. Sejak remaja mereka sudah memadu kasih mustahil kalau bukan karena cinta mereka masih bersama, keduanya jarang bertengkar atau berdebat tapi sudah dua tahun terakhir keluarga sang terkasih terus mendesak agar mereka cepat menikah. Seungsik mengusahakan semuanya, ia kerahkan seluruh tenaganya tetapi saat tabungannya sudah sedikit lagi terkumpul, kenyataan pilu datang tanpa diundang, ibu Seungsik jatuh sakit, tabungan yang sudah ia kumpulkan harus terpaksa ia gunakan untuk wanita yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya. Seungsik harus kembali mengumpulkannya dari nol.

_"Maaf aku gak bisa lagi pasang badan untuk pertahanin hubungan kita di depan keluarga aku," ucapnya lirih._

_"Maafin aku Sik. Kamu adalah anugrah terbaik yang Tuhan kasih selama delapan tahun, aku gak pernah menyesal bertemu dan menjalin kasih dengan kamu. Maaf aku menyerah, kamu pasti akan bertemu orang yang lebih baik dari aku karena kamu orang baik."_

Keduanya hanya saling tersenyum pahit. Seungsik merengkuh tubuh itu sebelum ia lepas dan relakan pergi.

_Kata orang cinta itu merelakan. Mungkin benar._

\---

"Lo mau sampai kapan begini? Dia minggu depan nikah. Sadar! lo masih aja kaya gini!" ucap Chan yang geram melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Sudah tiga hari terakhir Seungsik meminta Chan menemaninya minum.

Seungsik tersenyum getir, "Harusnya nikah sama gue Chan, delapan tahun Chan, delapan tahun tapi gue kalah sama yang delapan bulan."

Chan mengambil gelas berisi alkohol dari tangan Seungsik dan meminumnya. "Lo gak boleh gini terus, terpuruk mikirin dia yang udah mau jadi milik orang lain. Mau sampai kapan? Lo harus kendaliin hati lo Sik, hidup gak cuma tentang dia. Lagian kalau dia udah ninggalin lo begini tandanya dia emang bukan jodoh lo."

"Gue gak bisa lupain dia Chan."

"Bisa pasti bisa."

"Caranya?" tanya Seungsik.

Chan berpikir sejenak lalu menarik tangan Seungsik. "Ikut aja."

"Ngapain sih Chan?" tanya Seungsik tapi tetap mengikuti langkah Chan.

"Cari orang lain yang bisa gantiin dia di hati lo."

"Maksud lo?"

"Lo jalan sambil tutup mata, dilangkah kesepuluh buka mata lo katanya orang pertama yang lo liat itu bakal jadi cinta sejati lo," ujar Chan.

"Lo sejak kapan percaya takhayul gitu Chan? Jangan ngaco," kekeh Seungsik sambil berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Gue ... jujur, percaya gak percaya, tapi kenapa gak dicoba?" Chan menahan langkah Seungsik.

"Lo yang coba duluan kalau lo berhasil baru gue coba," jawab Seungsik.

"Gue udah punya orang yang nungguin di rumah bego! Sik, gak ada salahnya nyoba siapa tau berhasil daripada lo _stuck_ mikirin dia terus," bujuk Chan.

Seungsik menggeleng tegas. "Gue gak percaya yang kaya gitu."

\---

Seungsik memijat kepalanya padahal semalam ia hanya minum sedikit karena Chan melarangnya. Komputer di hadapannya yang menyala ia abaikan. Lucunya, ucapan Chan semalam terus terngiang. Karena sesungguhnya saat sang mantan memberinya undangan pernikahan, Seungsik tahu tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya dan Seungsik tahu dirinya harus menata hatinya dan hidupnya dari awal.

_"Lo jalan sambil tutup mata, dilangkah kesepuluh buka mata lo katanya orang pertama yang lo liat itu bakal jadi cinta sejati lo._ "

_Haruskah gue coba? Enggak, enggak._ Seungsik menggelengkan kepala lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Seungsik yakin dirinya sudah gila—putus asa karena sekarang langkahnya bukan ke _rooftop_ atau gerai kopi di lobi gedung kantornya, Seungsik malah menghampiri meja Chan dan mengajaknya keluar untuk menemaninya mencoba usul Chan semalam.

"Cepet merem, gue liatin tenang aja gak bakal masuk selokan atau nabrak pohon," ujar Chan mengatur posisi Seungsik untuk memulai langkahnya berjalan.

"Di sini banget Chan? Banyak orang lalu-lalang."

"Ya mau di mana lagi? Di sini udah strategis banget. Wajarlah banyak orang lalu lalang, ini pedestrian utama daerah sini."

Seungsik mulai memejamkan mata lalu menghitung dalam hati.

_Satu._   
_Dua._   
_Tiga._

Seungsik terus berjalan sambil menghitung, mata Chan tak lepas dari langkah Seungsik hingga ponselnya berdering dan pandangannya tak lagi pada Seungsik.

_Empat._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Sembilan._  
 _Sepu—_ Brakk!!

Lengan Seungsik ditarik kencang. Siapa dan ada apa, menjadi alasan utama kelopak matanya terbuka cepat. Seungsik terbelalak, pita suaranya belum siap bergetar untuk mengeluarkan suara saat berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Sudah ada kerumunan, motor yang tergeletak, dan seseorang—sepertinya pengendara motor merintih kesakitan.

"Gak apa-apa?" tanya pria di hadapannya.

"I-i-ya gak apa," ujar Seungsik terbata, karena masih terkejut.

"Lain kali lebih hati-hati ya," ujar sang pria yang tingginya setara dengan Seungsik. Seungsik mengangguk belum sempat dirinya mengucap terima kasih suara Chan memanggilnya dengan terengah-engah. 

"Lo gak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya.

Seungsik mengangguk, "Untung tadi gue ditarik ...," Seungsik mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkannya, "Loh kok gak ada? Pergi ke mana?"

Seungsik berjalan lebih dulu, Chan berlari menjajarkan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya yang mendelik kesal.

"Gue gak mau lagi ikutin saran aneh lo!" Seungsik menunjuk Chan, yang ditunjuk hanya membuang pandangan, "Kalau gak ada yang narik gue tadi, itu motor nabrak gue pasti," dengusnya kesal menatap sahabatnya.

"Maaf Sik, tadi bagian produksi telepon jadi gue gak ngeliatin lo lagi deh.

\---

_**Chan: Lo beneran mau dateng ke nikahan dia?** _

_**Seungsik: Iya, gue mau nunjukin gue baik-baik aja dan udah move in dari dia** _

_**Chan: Lo yakin?** _

_**Seungsik: Lo yang nyaranin kenapa sekarang jadi lo yang ragu sih** _

_**Chan: Kemaren gue bilang gitu karena gue bisa nemenin lo dateng tapi nyatanya sekarang gue gak bisa nemenin** _

_**Seungsik: Makasih udah khawatirin gue, tapi gue yakin kok Chan, bener kata lo hidup harus berjalan dan gue harus nyaksiin dia nikah biar gue bener-bener sadar gue dan dia itu ya udah berakhir, gak akan pernah ada kesempatan lagi buat gue.** _

_**Chan: Oke, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi gue** _

Seungsik gelisah, dirinya takut tak mampu menahan apa yang ia rasa di hadapan mantan terindahnya. Langkah kakinya semakin memelan, meragu sanggupkah ia masuk ke dalam aula yang penuh hiasan dengan nuansa putih?

Seungsik menahan seluruh gejolak perasaannya kala ikrar itu terdengar begitu syahdu, janji dua manusia yang kini menjadi sepasang. Seungsik tahu artinya semuanya telah berakhir untuk Seungsik. Dalam posisi duduknya Seungsik sepenuhnya merelakan mantan kekasih yang telah dimiliki orang lain. Bohong bila hatinya tak sakit tapi mau sebanyak apapun ia menolak, waktu tak akan kembali mundur sekarang yang ada hanyalah Seungsik harus perlahan menyusun kepingan puzzle hatinya yang telah tercerai-berai. Seungsik melangkah menghampiri mantan pujaan hatinya, ia berhasil menampilkan senyuman tulus sambil mengucap selamat pada sosok yang begitu istimewa dalam mengisi waktunya selama delapan tahun itu.

_"Selamat atas pernikahanmu."_ Dan selanjutnya adalah kalimat doa yang terdengar bukan dari bibir Seungsik tapi dari sang mempelai, bentuk terima kasih telah menjaganya selama delapan tahun. _"Semoga kamu mendapat cinta sejati yang paling terbaik untukmu."_

Seungsik meninggalkan ruang perheletan bersamaan dengan menanggalkan seluruh kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Pelupuk yang sejak tadi membendung air kini menjadi sumber aliran derasnya air yang turun. Semakin jauh langkah kakinya semakin gontai dan terhenti karena ia menabrak seseorang, yang ditabrak menurunkan gawai yang semula menempel di telinganya.

"Maaf," ujar Seungsik lalu kembali berjalan tanpa merasa ada yang kemudian mensejajarkan langkah terhuyungnya.

"Bahaya kalau lo jalannya kaya begini," ucapnya membuat Seungsik menoleh.

"Ikut gue," ajaknya sambil langsung menarik tangan Seungsik. Seungsik menangkisnya. "Lo gak inget gue? Tenang gue bukan orang jahat," tambahnya sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung di pipinya yang menghipnotis Seungsik mengikutinya.

"Gue gak tau lo ada masalah apa tapi kata orang cokelat punya kandungan _polyphenols_ yang bisa nenangin dan cokelat di sini terkenal enak. Makan dulu," tuturnya sambil tangannya mendekatkan sekotak cokelat yang baru ia pesan kepada Seungsik.

Sisa isak Seungsik masih terdengar pelan, indra penglihatannya menatap bimbang pria yang duduk di hadapannya. 

"Gak ada racun dan gak gue kasih mantra kok, nih gue makan." Dirinya mengambil satu buah cokelat berbentuk bulat dari kotak dan melahapnya.

"Perlu gue suapin?" tanyanya dibalas dengan gelengan Seungsik lalu memasukkan cokelat ke mulutnya.

Cokelat bulat polos yang dipilih Seungsik lumer dalam suapannya, Seungsik terkesiap merasakan teksturnya yang lembut, ada pahit yang terasa serta manis yang imbang menjadi perpaduan rasa sempurna.

"Enak?" tanya lelaki di hadapan Seungsik. Seungsik mengangguk. Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, "Ambil lagi, dihabisin atau lo bawa pulang. Gue duluan," pamitnya sambil berdiri, "Jangan nangis lagi." Lelaki itu menepuk bahu Seungsik.

_"Thanks,"_ ujar Seungsik.

"Gak gratis."

Seungsik mengadahkan kepalanya, "Ya?"

Lelaki itu membalik tutup kotak cokelat kemudian menunjukkan tulisan yang terukir di atasnya.

_**Balik traktir gue :p** _   
_**+628129960045** _   
_**Lim Sejun** _

_**\---** _

Heo Chan menunjukkan layar gawai Seungsik. Pemiliknya tersentak melihat penampilan layar gawainya bertuliskan memanggil nomor yang beberapa hari ini mengusik lobus-lobus otaknya. Belum sempat Seungsik memaki Chan suara dari pengeras suara ponselnya lebih dulu terdengar, _"Halo? Dengan siapa?"_

"Ee ... h-hai, ini gue," balas Seungsik dengan suara penuh getar kecanggungan, "Sabtu lalu, toko cokelat." tambahnya.

_"Ah, iya. Lo pasti mau traktir gue? Kapan?Di mana? Gue free terus kalau malem atau weekend boleh juga asal jangan siang, ya biasa taulah alesannya."_

_Gue canggung setengah mati ini orang kok santai banget ngomongnya._ Batin Seungsik bertanya-tanya mendengar suaranya yang kelewat santai.

_"Hei! Lama banget mikirnya, kalau gitu besok malem jam 8 gue tunggu di toko cokelat kemarin. See you."_

Panggilan itu ditutup dengan Seungsik yang menganga menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah menghitam tanda tak ada aktifitas. Aneh. _Kenapa jadi dia yang nentuin? Bukannya harusnya gue?_

"Woy!" Tepukan di bahu Seungsik memecah lamunannya, "Baru telepon sekali udah bengong gitu lo, jadi penasaran gue orangnya kaya apa," ucap Chan yang dibalas dengan rentetan caci dan maki dari Seungsik karena bisa-bisanya sahabatnya ini mengambil gawai miliknya tanpa sepengetahuannya dan menelepon orang yang mengganggu pikiran Seungsik sejak hari pernikahan mantan kekasihnya.

\---

"Pamer jidat gitu yang mau ketemu gebetan baru," ledek Chan sambil menempel _id card-nya,_ Seungsik menoleh tak sadar jika Chan di sebelahnya.

"Apaan sih, biasanya juga gini," ketus Seungsik.

Chan terkekeh, "Galak banget lo kaya perempuan lagi pms, mau ketemu gebetab tuh senyum nanti dia malah langsung kabur kalau lo galak gitu."

Seungsik hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Chan.

"Gue ikutin ah, pengen liat orangnya kaya apa yang bisa bikin temen gue _move on,"_ ujar Chan.

Seungsik melirik galak Chan, "Diem gak lo."

Chan tertawa, "Oke, oke lagian gue juga udah janji _with my princess. Have fun my friend, good luck."_ Chan melambaikan tangan menuju di mana mobilnya terparkir.

" _Good luck_ buat apa coba?" balas Seungsik meski tak terdengar oleh Chan yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Seungsik melirik jam di tangannya, masih tiga puluh menit sebelum jam delapan, toko cokelat itu terlihat sedikit ramai dibanding kemarin. Kemarin? Iya entah mengapa Seungsik jadi sering mampir ke toko cokelat tersebut, mungkin karena candu akan rasa cokelatnya atau karena berharap bertemu tak sengaja dengan seseorang yang menuliskan namanya di kertas kemarin dengan sebutan Lim Sejun, orang yang belum lama ia temui bahkan kenal saja tidak, kesan pertama dengannya terlalu membekas di hati Seungsik tapi dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk mencoba menghubungi. Dipikir-pikir Seungsik berterima kasih atas tingkah rese Chan sehingga hari ini dirinya bisa kembali bertemu dengan Sejun.

"Dor! Jangan senyum-senyum gitu nanti banyak yang naksir." Senyum Seungsik hilang tersentak melihat sumber suara, yang dilihat hanya memamerkan barisan giginya, tertawa renyah. Ajaibnya, kedua sudut bibir Seungsik ikut kembali naik.

"Nah, iya gitu senyumnya ke gue aja," ucapnya santai berbeda dengan Seungsik yang baru sadar dirinya tersenyum untuk pria ini membuat pipinya menghantarkan panas dan seketika merona merah.

"Yuk, kita masuk," ajaknya.

Satu hal yang paling membuat Seungsik tertarik pada _Sejun_ yang kini duduk di hadapannya, _Sejun_ tak membiarkan ada hening atau canggung di antara mereka walau mereka baru kenal, bahkan mungkin belum kenal karena seingat Seungsik dirinya belum pernah memberi tahu namanya pada _Sejun_.

"Gue udah ngasih tau nama gue waktu itu. Jadi, nama lo siapa?"

"Seungsik, Kang Seungsik."

Pertemuan malam itu dipenuhi percakapan-percakapan yang mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Gue boleh ngehubungin lo lagi 'kan?" tanya Sejun sebelum mereka berpisah menuju kediaman masing-masing.

Seungsik mengangguk. Anggukan yang akan mengawali seluruh kisah panjang dua insan yang saling terpesona akan kehadirannya satu sama lain.

\---

_Sejun terisak di lorong rumah sakit, wanita paruh baya yang sedang menarik tiang infus itu menghentikan langkahnya, mengusap kepala Sejun lembut yang membuat isak Sejun semakin menguar, "Gak apa Nak, mama kamu udah sembuh." Sejun mengangguk dalam pelukan wanita itu. Kala tangis itu mereda, wanita itu menyerahkan sebatang cokelat yang masih terbungkus rapih yang ia ambil dari kantung baju rumah sakit, "Ini buat kamu, tadi anak saya ngasih ini untuk saya katanya dia juga dikasih temannya di kantor padahal saya tau dia kelewat gengsi kalau bilang diai sengaja beli ini. Tapi saya rasa kamu lebih butuh ini, katanya cokelat bisa nenangin dan kamu pasti belum makan seharian ini 'kan Nak?"_

_Sejun menatap nanar cokelat yang baru ia terima, sesak dalam dadanya belum hilang. "Saya memang hanya merasakan sehari sekamar dengan mamamu tapi dari cerita mamamu kamu adalah anak terbaik dan berbakti Nak. Saya memang tak akan bisa menggantikan mamamu tapi kamu boleh anggap saya mama."_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
